


A Rest for a Tired Boy

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, desperada spoilers, ladrien, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: After so many resets, Adrien just needs a short break, and he takes the opportunity to get close to Ladybug.





	A Rest for a Tired Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I just wanna write some self-indulgent fluff. Leave me alone XD

“We now have five minutes to-” Ladybug’s voice trailed off as he leaned back against the wall with a sigh. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just that we’ve been through this before several times, and I think for this reset I just need a little time to catch my breath that’s all,” he assured her with a small smile.

“How many times have we reset?” She winced, kneeling beside him.

“You don’t want to know.” He shifted his gaze down to his feet. “I feel like I’m letting you down, but I’m sure we’ll get it right one of these times.”

“Of course we will. I have faith in you,” she said, placing a hand on his shoulder, and he flicked his gaze up to meet hers, reaching a hand out to brush her cheek.

“It’s not easy seeing you get captured so many times. I’m doing everything I can to protect you, but it’s never enough,” he said before letting his hand fall back to his lap.

“You’ve saved me so many times. I knew you were the right choice,” she said, lifting his chin with a smile, and he felt his chest tighten under her warm gaze so he pulled her into his arms.

Ladybug had so much faith in him, and he wanted to help her more than anything. But he’d been at it for weeks to no avail, and failing so many times was starting to take its toll on him. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep this up, but for now, in this one moment, he could just enjoy being close to her.

“I’m really grateful for this opportunity, Ladybug,” he said, leaning his head against hers. “More than anything I want to do a good job for you.”

“I’m sure you are doing a good job. You’re so amazing- I mean, you’ve saved me so many times, and that’s amazing,” she fumbled, pulling away and rubbing the back of her neck. “Not that you’re not amazing because you totally are, and handsome- I mean, uh, what?”

Adrien chuckled as she fanned herself, cheeks as rosy as her mask, and sensing an opportunity, he pursed his lips.

“Ya know, I was really happy when you chose me because I’ve always wanted to be closer to you,” he said with a small smile. “You’re so beautiful and amazing, and I never thought that you would ever look twice at someone like me.”

“You think I’m beautiful?” She tugged on a pigtail, biting her lip.

“Of course.” He nodded, eyes softening. “You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met with your dark hair and radiant blue-bell eyes.”

“The poem!” She gasped, and he quirked a brow.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing, nothing at all! Just I think you’re beautiful too.” She waved her arms frantically with a nervous titter. “Sometimes it’s hard for me to take my eyes off of you when I see your adverts around town.”

At that his cheeks warmed, and he sat up with a new determination.

“I’ve only got a couple minutes left before I have to reset again, and there’s something, but…I could never ask you,” he averted his gaze.

“What is it? You can ask me anything,” she assured him, and he glanced up at her through his mask.

“Just it’s so hard watching you get captured over and over, and I’m running out of steam, so I was just hoping that I could have a little encouragement to keep me going for a little while longer,” he said with a wince. “I just think that a kiss would definitely lift my spirits, but you probably don’t want to…”

“I wouldn’t be _opposed_ to it,” she said, cupping a hand to her cheek. “I mean, after all the times you’ve saved me, it’s the least I can do…”

“Really?” His mask raised in surprise.

“Just think of it as thanks for all of your effort,” she said, and he blinked a few times to ensure that this was real before shifting his weight and leaning in.

He hadn’t imagined that the first kiss he remembered with Ladybug would be in Paris’ sewers while he wielded another Miraculous, but he would take what he could get. All of those mess-ups disappeared the moment their lips touched, and he wanted this moment to last forever. Surely this meant that she liked him, right? 

As she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned deeper into his embrace, he decided that yes, in fact, it did, and he was in heaven. Her lips were soft and warm and tasted faintly of vanilla, and he never wanted to pull away. But soon enough the beeping of her earrings signaled the end of his break, and they pulled away.

“Good luck, Adrien,” she murmured against his lips. “I’m counting on you.”

“I’ll always save you, Ladybug,” he vowed. “No matter how many times it takes.”


End file.
